In the past many combination tools have been taught for the use of a specific workman such as a mechanic, carpenter, plumber, etc. and some tools have been designed for the specific use of an electrician, however, with the evolution of the trade moving toward diversified parts such as junction boxes, conduit connections, varied wire sizes, grounding straps and many others, no tool, to the knowledge of the inventors, has been designed to cover most of the requirements of the working, professional electrician which can replace a number of tools now required in the trade such as special pliers, crimpers, cutters, strippers, screw drivers, special tips, sockets, etc.
For example, design U.S. Pat. No. 283,198 shows a combination pliers, crescent wrench and screwdriver, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,241 teaches a combination tool for wire stripping, cutting and terminal crimping, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,764 shows a double-sided pliers with a pair of handle bars, a body, a T member, a stripping cutter, terminal pressing member and shearing member.
These and other devices specialize in certain aspects of the trade but are still not as complete as is possible with the present invention, and many of them are expensive to manufacture as they have a number of separate, complicated parts.